1. Technical Field
The present application relates to the display and magnification of structured document elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web browsers, word processors, e-book readers, file viewers and similar applications are used to present structured documents, webpages, HTML files, and the like, for display by an electronic device. When rendered for display, the structured document can include text and other elements that, as originally presented on an electronic device display, are inconveniently sized or scaled; the elements may be displayed at too small a size to be generally considered legible, or they may be scaled up to a size that takes up too much of the available display area. This is particularly the case with portable computing devices such as tablet computers, smartphones, and similar devices, which are typically equipped with smaller display screens than desktop computers, external monitors, and other electronic devices that might be configured to process structured documents.